parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
July 19th and July 20th
Version 1 Part 4 / Part 6 / Part 8 * Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) in normal * Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie) in normal * Olie's Mom (Rolie Polie Olie) in normal Part 5 / Part 7 * Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) in normal * Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie) in normal * Olie's Mom (Rolie Polie Olie) in normal * Billy (Rolie Polie Olie) in normal Only appears in Claire A or Leon B *(1994 - The Pagemaster): Richard Tyler (99) *(2005 - Pac-Man World 3): Pac-Man (100) *(1985 - The Black Cauldron): Taran (101) *(1991 - Exile (Sega Genesis): Sadler (102) *(2001 - Super Smash Bros Melee): Ness (103) / Fox McCloud (104) / Link (140) / Samus (156) *(1986 - The Great Mouse Detective): Basil (105) *(1989 - All Dogs Go to Heaven): Anne Marie (106) *(1999 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko): Gex (107) *(1986 - Alex Kidd in Miracle World): Alex Kidd (108) *(1989 - The Little Mermaid): Ariel (109) *(1991 - Beauty and the Beast): Belle (110) *(2007 - Phineas & Ferb): Phineas (111) *(2006 - Final Destination 3): Wendy (112) *(2002 - Lilo & Stitch): Lilo (113) *(2005 - Zathura): Walter (114) *(1990 - The Rescuers Down Under): Cody (115) *(1996 - Arthur (TV Series): Arthur Read (116) *(2001 - Monsters Inc): Boo (117) *(1999 - Bomberman 64 The Second Attack): Bomberman (118) *(1994 - The Lion King): Young Simba (121) *(1997 - Caillou): Caillou with Grey T-shirt for Season 1 (122) *(1992 - Troddlers): Troddler (123) *(1986 - An American Tail): Fievel (124) *(2005 - Mario Party 7): Toad (125) *(1989 - The Simpsons): Bart (126) *(1989 - Solstice the Quest for the Staff of Demnos): Shadax (127) *(2003 - Finding Nemo): Nemo (128) *(1998 - Resident Evil 2): Claire Redfield (129) *(1992 - Aladdin): Aladdin (130) *(2000 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards): Kirby (131) *(1987 - The Brave Little Toaster): Blanky (132) *(2001 - Stanley (Playhouse Disney): Stanley Griff (133) *(1988 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh): Piglet (134) *(1996 - Space Jam): Bugs Bunny (135) *(1995 - Toy Story): Woody (136) *(1993 - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story): Louie (137) *(1997 - Franklin): Franklin (1997) *(2003 - Sonic Heroes): Sonic (139) *(1988 - The Land Before Time): Littlefoot (141) *(1978 - Puff the Magic Dragon): Jackie (142) *(1999 - Spongebob Squarepants): Spongebob (143) *(1988 - Oliver & Company): Oliver (144) *(2004 - Grand Theft Auto San Andreas): Carl Johnson (145) *(1995 - Little Bear (TV Series): Little Bear (146) *(1996 - Crash Bandicoot (PSone): Crash Bandicoot (147) *(2004 - The Incredibles): Dash Parr (148) *(1998 - Metal Gear Solid (PSone): Solid Snake (149) *(1997 - Oddworld Abe's Oddysee): Abe (150) *(1998 - Pokemon the First Movie): Pikachu (151) *(2002 - Rolie Polie Olie): Olie (152) *(1998 - Rugrats): Tommy Pickles (153) *(1992 - Barney & Friends): Shawn (154) *(2001 - Shrek): Donkey (155) July 19 / Part 3 (1:00pm) * The restaurants are closed with birthday is ruined, before the police arrived. Billy is taken away by police cops. When we go back to the apartment, Olie scares the girls. Olie cries. He laughs with the powers out! July 19 / Part 4 (3:00pm) * Olie goes to sleep in the apartment. The next morning, Olie is still normal. Zowie is still normal. Olie's Mom is still normal. He is going to the bathroom. Zowie talks to King Gator. Back to the bathroom while three of us before we hide, it was Darla Sherman. Olie, Zowie, Olie's Mom going to the Scream Arena. July 19 / Part 5: (6:00pm) * Zowie sees Billy. Billy is wearing normal. Then Billy gets angry at Zowie with birthday is ruined! Next up, Zowie runs up and talks to Darla. Olie's Mom going to see the garbage out. Zowie see the Cube of Garbage was crushed. Back to the Scream Arena, Zowie gets kidnapped by Darla. Olie and Olie's Mom going over to the Scream Extractor. July 20 / Part 6 * Olie's Mom scared Olie. Eventually he/she stopped by the random game.